The invention relates to a new and distinct plant variety of the Liliaceae family and which has been named the Hemerocaillis.times.lilioasphodelus (cv) "Colonel Scarborough".
Most daylily varieties currently being grown for landscape bed planting purposes in the Central Florida Area have one or more growth habits which make their use in bed plantings less than desirable. Some varieties exhibit heat stress during the late summer months and go into a resting period or state of general plant declination. Other varieties lack winter hardiness and have foliage which is destroyed by the cold weather normally encountered in the Central Florida Area. Many varieties provide blooms which poorly exhibit the bloom color characteristics because of discontinuities in the bloom structure along the lateral edges of the sepals and petals. Most varieties provide no fragrance during anthesis. Many varieties suffer from frail bloom structures that permit normal wind movements to destroy their shapes before full maturity is realized.